A Different Path
by Seeker Of Redemption
Summary: Shortly after Buffy arrives Sunnydale has another addition. Who is it and what is he doing here and how is he going to effect the flow of fates thought sealed. OC main character and pairings undecided.


Authors note.

Hello and welcome to my story constructive criticism is welcomed please no flames.

All content that pertains to BTVS is not mine I make no money from this and hope you all enjoy.

And so it begins...

"Urgh "

"Wah "

"Fuck, where am I?"

I look at my surroundings and see everything a cheap motel is known for. A broken tv, wallpaper that's enough to make you throw up at the sight, sheets and pillows that are used out of desperation and a don't ask don't tell attitude.

Ring ring ring... Ring ring ring..

I pick up the phone and hear a raspy and aged voice on the other end say " wher' the fuck you been Gabriel?" The accent very difficult to place but luckily I'd know that cranky Texan anywhere.

"Nichols I got in last night, what do you want old man?" I question wondering why he'd break silence so soon.

"You're in Sunnydale already boy? I thought you'd take your sweet ass time again just like Colorado." I sigh ' I just can't win with this asshole ' I move to answer him just as he cuts me off.

" you otta' leave boy there a slayer around that town."

Stunned I reply.

"What are you talking about I read nothing that suggested that or have even heard anything about it... How do you know old man?"

I hear the dry chuckle as I mouth along with what he says.

" I don't know what you know but what I know you just don't worry about." I roll my eyes and say.

" what about that job in Georgia you didn't know about that werewolf pack colonizing the area or what about the time in New York when we figured out what the alligators in the sewer really were?"

I hear the welcoming sigh that signaled my win in this particular match.

Ho spoke " Gabe just p ack it up.. I'm hearing some pretty bad shit about the situation out there."

" it's the job mijo, it's all I know and all I can do. Besides how bad can it be?"

I can hear him take that trucker hat of his and slam it on the desk as he says " you ever heard of the Master and the Order of Aurelius?"

I whistle and reply slowly. "Yeah? What about him?"

"He's there trapped underground. Not to sure where." I can hear the shrug. Inside I'm already plotting the best route out of this god forsaken town, but it's no use I have a job to do and I can't just turn back now. I've been looking for this mark for a while now and I don't lose my prey. After a few moments I say.

"But is Vargas here? Because if that bastard is then he dies, that's it and how it'll be."

I hear papers crack and shift before Nichols' voice answers

"He's there, according to the Mystics but we don't know what he's doing there. For all we know he might be in the Masters court right now. If that's the case we have no one that can get you out. Are you prepared for that Gabe?" I'm not but again if I just leave him that slippery mother'll be halfway across the world and leave no clues he even disappeared.

"I'll be fine Nick but you know the deal you just take care of yerself. I got baby and that's all I need." I say with finality in my voice. I hear a almost inaudible "stupid mothafucker" from the other end and I say.

"... See you on the otherside old friend." And I hang up.

Walking over to a duffle bag on the bed I unzip it and pull out a dark brown leather jacket and my double underarm holster and slide them over my shoulders and place the two chrome plated Glock 19's in their place after clearing the chamber and cocking them. I throw the jacket around my shoulders and and walk across the room and out of the dreary motel room. Walking out I see my "baby" a all black 1970 Dodge Charger. Running my hand along the hood lovingly I open the door and hop in. Almost hypnotically I turn the key and hear what one thousand horses sound like popping the clutch into reverse and then first I rumble out of the parking lot. As I look around I say to myself

".. Here we go..."

.

.

.

.

End chapter. Please tell me what you think and I hope to have another chapter up soon, and those will be longer chapters. Think of this as a preview.

Later on y'all.


End file.
